Spell: Maka and Crona's Love
by MyBl00dIsBlack
Summary: Maka falls for Crona, but when things start to become better for the two meisters an incident will change the lives of not only Crona and Maka, but the rest of the Soul Eater crew. Please R&R XD!
1. After the Kishin

**Chapter One**

After the Kishin

Crona's Stress?

Third Person View _~Maka's Room~_

Maka woke up stretching."Ouch." Just remembering that she just beaten the Kishin Asura yesterday with her body all beaten and bruised.

All of a sudden soul came into her bedroom."Hey Maka, you alright, Lord Death said you should rest until your wounds heal." Maka looking up straight at Soul."Why you wouldn't if it were you injure." Maka said with a smirk. "Awe, how cute you love." Blair smiled the Maka's face turned red."Get out Blair!" Blair smiled wider. "Meow, am I making you nervous." Maka full of rage got up as a shocking feeling went through her body full of pain then dropping to her knee's."Maka are you ok?" Soul yelled, helping her up onto her bed." Yeah I'll be ok soul besides if we leave now we'll make it to school."Maka said. Soul smiled."Ok, I'll go get the Harley and bring it out front just try not to hurt yourself getting dress ok Maka?" Soul said shutting the door behind him. "So you hurt trying to protect Soul?" Blair asked. Maka could feel her face become red. "Yeah but, when did…" Maka realized what the time was."I need to get ready."

_~Outside the Apartment~_

"Finally, you're ready come on lets go." Soul yelled with a smile. Maka hopped on the bike."Ready Maka?" Maka smiled."Yeah let's go, Soul."

_~Outside of the DWMA~_

"Finally, you guy's made it two minute before school starts."Kid yelled."So Maka, how are you feeling?" Maka who finally got to the top of the stairs."Oh, I feel ok, except I feel sore in some places." Liz walk up to her feeling Maka's arms as Maka winced in pain."You look pretty sore, Maka."Maka just realized that Crona isn't here."Hey Kid, where's Crona?"Kid suddenly realized it to. "H-h-hey, Maka." Said a weak voice said behind them. Maka was happy."Crona, how are you feeling?"Crona who looked tired with his messy lavender hair and black dress."F-f-fine I-I thought I'd be dead." Soul who finally got the top of the stairs."Hey, if your done talking we got only one minute to get to class.

**Crona **_~Hallway~_

It's my fault that Maka is worried.

"Hey, Crona are you ok?" Maka said.

"Oh, uh… y-yeah I'm ok." I said. From the look on Maka's face I don't think she believes me.

_~Classroom~_

Stein walks into the classroom."Ok, today we're going to dissect dogs!" He said with a proud look on his face."Oh and Kid, Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona Lord Death wants you at the Infirmary right now so your dismissed." _What? _I thought. _Is something wrong with us?_

_~Hallway~_

"Hey Crona, you look pale are you sure you're ok?" Maka said looking at me with a serious look.

"Oh um… yeah I-I'm fine."I said."But you don't believe me do you, Maka?"

"Well I was really worried when you pushed me out of the way of Medusa's sword so you would get hit instead and… and…" Maka's voice trailed off.

_~Infirmary~_

**Maka**

All of a sudden I could feel Crona's hand on my forehead."A-are you feeling ok? Maka your face is red."Crona said with worry.

"Yeah I feel ok it's nothing."I said. I could feel my face become a different shade of red.

"Oh, o-ok if you're sure."Crona said. So we finally got to the infirmary. Then I saw Lord Death was there.

"Hey, hey, hey what's up, what's up good to see ya."Lord Death said with papa next to him.

"Father what is this about?"Death the Kid said.

"Uh… yeah and papa what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Maka, it's because you here!" Papa said making a really dumb face. I could feel my face turn red again, then I looked down and realized that Crona was holding my and shaking.

**Crona**

I can feel my legs shake. "Crona, are you ok you look like you're going to pass out."Maka said.

"I-I'm just nervous."I said.

"Well you're all here to get check up's." Said Lord Death. Then Dr. Franken Stein walk in.

"That's right that's what you're all here for." Stein said.

"Yeah so Kid you're first to get a check up today."Spirit said.

"Not until you tell me why we need check up's." Kid demanded.

"Well most of you fought the Kishin were hurt pretty badly. Crona was injured by Medusa." Lord Death said. My heart is started to beat fast just being reminded of that moment.

**Maka**

This feels a little awkward because Tsubaki didn't show up for some reason well I'm the only girl here for a check up.

"So Kid you first."Stein said. Patty, Liz, Black*Star, and Soul already had their check up's but me and Crona Kid left when he was done.

"Ok Crona, your next so don't be shy."Papa said.

"It's ok Crona, you'll be fine it's just a check up." I said trying to smile to comfort Crona trying not to let him know that I'm nervous to.

"O-oh if you say it's ok, Maka." Crona said. After a minute or two Crona came out of the other room.

"Ok Maka, Mrs. Marie will be giving you a check up she's our new nurse."Stein said.

"Mrs. Marie nice to see you again." I said with a smile.

"It' nice to see you to Maka, I'm done with Crona so I guess you're next."Mrs. Marie said.

"Yeah but, I'm just a bit nervous I barley get check up's."I said.

"W-well I can wait h-here till you're done."Crona said I could feel my face change red.

_~Check Up Room~_

"Ok Maka, I need you to remove your sweater vest and your shirt."Mrs. Marie said sweetly.

"W-what." I said nervously I really didn't think I had to take off my clothes.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you nervous."Said Mrs. Marie

"No, I'll take them off." I said as I removed my sweater vest and then unbutton my shirt and sliding it. I could feel my face turn red again.

"Wow Maka, you really have soft and smooth skin."Mrs. Marie smiled. She pulled out a stethoscope."Now take deep breaths for me, Maka." I could feel metal on my chest and then on my back.

_~Infirmary~_

**Crona**

"Maka are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah, ready to go Crona?" Maka asked.

"Um… y-yeah." I said then I could feel my stomach starting to hurt I must be hungry.

_~Hallway~_

"Hey Crona, are alright you look paler then usual?" Maka said to me.

"Oh uh y-yeah I-I'm fine, oh w-we got gym with that scary blue guy now."I said.

**Soul**

"That's just great Sid works us way to hard and that's not cool." I said as I caught up to Maka and Crona.

"Soul, you're scaring Crona!" Maka yelled in my ear and that's uncool.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you die from being so tired, Maka." I said.

MAKA-CHOP

"Ouch what the hell Maka, I'm just saying you're better with book's not physical exercise you didn't have to go and scramble my fucking brain's!" I yelled.

**Crona**

"I s-still don't know how to deal with the blue man." I said nervously.

"Hey Crona, I'll be your gym partner if that makes you feel any better." Maka said calmly.

_~GYM~_

"Ok time to work out twice as hard today." Yelled the blue man which made me more nervous I felt like going back to mister corner.

"Hey are you ok Crona." Said a voice. I turned around to fine Tsubaki behind me.

"Uh… y-yeah." I said."I'm fine."

"Ok lets run two hundred laps, pick a gym partner." Sid yelled as everyone moaned. "Hey do you want me to make it four hundred lap's."

"Crona want to be with me?"Maka asked.

"Yeah ok." I said feeling more better being with Maka was nice

_~Outside~_

"Ready…Set…Go!" Sid Yelled. Me and Maka were behind. "Oh… I-I'm sorry if I'm s-slowing you down, Maka." I said.

"No, no it's ok you still new to running lap's." Maka said.

"Then y-your ok being my gym partner." I said.

"Of course silly."Maka smiled tiredly. The next thing I knew I stopped on my hands and knees."Crona are you ok!" Maka yelled rubbing my back calmly then I was swallowed by darkness."Soul, Soul!" I heard Maka yell.

"What happened?" He yelled."Maka what is it?"

"Crona isn't moving."Maka yelled."Help me with him." I could feel my arms around Maka and Soul neck's.

_~Infirmary~_

**Maka**

"Mrs. Marie we need help." I yelled. _Please Crona hold on._

"Oh, what happened to Crona." Mrs. Marie said with a panic.

"H-he just blacked out." I said.

"Well you two should head back to class I'll take care of Crona, ok." Mrs. Marie said trying to be calm.

"Ok l-lets go Soul." I said.

"M-Maka wa-wait, I'll come." A voice said. I turned around it was Crona sitting up in his bed.

"Crona you should lay down you just past out thirty minutes ago." I said my voice feeling shaky.

"But I'm you gym partner."Crona said very weakly.

"Crona I'm going to make sure you ok."Mrs. Marie said. "So you should lay down and rest ok."

**Crona**

"I-I'm sorry if I was trouble." I said hoping that Maka will forgive me.

"It's ok Crona, I'll come back and check up on you." Maka said her face looking red.

"OK." I said nervously." I'll s-see you later Maka." Later on Mrs. Marie had left me alone in the infirmary.

"Here Crona have a sandwich."Mrs. Marie smiling handing me a sandwich.

"I'm tired." I could feel darkness swallowing me up again.

"Crona wake up." A girl's voice said as the light came back."How are you Crona?"

Maka i-it's you." I said embraced and glad to see Maka again.

"Of course it's me silly I did say I'd come back to check on you."Maka said sweetly.

"W-where's Mrs. Marie?" I asked Maka.

"She went to the Death-room."Maka said."Well I got to go home, Crona are you going to be alright?" Maka asked me.

"Uh… y-yeah." I said.

"Ok bye Crona." Then Maka kissed my cheek the she left the infirmary.

"W-wait Maka!" I yelled sitting up once I got to my feet I felt dizzy, but I didn't care I have to find Maka."Wait Maka!" Running through the hallway then I saw her at the bottom of the stairs outside in the rain.

_~Outside~_

**Maka**

"Maka!" A voice called I turned around and saw Crona running down the stairs so I ran up the stairs to him.

"Crona what is it?" I asked worried."How did you get out here you should be resting?"

"I-I want to come with you Maka." Crona Said nervously. He looked really pale like he was going to pass out.

"Alright Crona, but you need to rest ok?" I said then I saw a small smile on Crona's face while we were just standing there in the rain.

**Commentary with author Boondox and brother Jester Jizm.**

**Boondox:"So what do you think about the story so far?"**

**Jester Jizm:"I Like it so far."**

**Boondox:"Well yall should send in a review tell me how you like it so see yall later."  
><strong>


	2. An Attack

**Chapter Two**

**An Attack**

**Crona's Protection?**

_ ~Next Morning at Crona's room~_

**Maka**

"Crona." I said knocking on the door to Crona's room on a Saturday morning."Can I come in?"

"Oh, c-come in." Crona's voice said through the door. I opened the door but I didn't see Crona."H-hey Maka." I jumped because I didn't know that Crona was behind me.

"Crona, why are you sitting in Mr. Corner?" I asked looking down at him.

"I don't feel good right now." Crona said pressing his face in his pillow on his knees.

"Awe, here let's take you to Kid's place to see if a party will make you feel better." I said kneeling next to Crona rubbing his back. Slowly Crona took my hand and started to stand up.

"O-ok Maka." Crona smiled then we headed out to Kid's house, but on the way Crona started to look uncomfortable."Maka I think something is following us."I turned around and saw nothing behind us.

"Maybe it's an alley cat ok Crona." I smiled as we started to walk on ahead again, but Crona kept on looking behind us every minute."M-Ma-Ma-Maka!" I heard Crona yell. I turned around and found a giant slimy looking two headed lion with a goat head for its second head it also has a snake with spikes sticking out of it's head for a tail it was a chimera pre-Kishin. It swung its tail at us.

"Maka!"Crona yelled as he jumped in front of me with Ragnorak trying to block the pre-Kishin's tail, but the chimera's was to low smacking Crona in the chest sending him flying into a wall then knocking it over landing on him.

"Crona!" I yelled as the pre-Kishin swung its claw's at me. I could feel it tear me open sending me open sending me pined to the wall. I was between the wall and the chimera's claws. Screaming in pain I realized my vision was fading to black that was good I could fight unconscious without feeling pain.

_~Kid's Manor~_

**Kid**

I was ready for Maka and Crona to show up Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and of course Liz and Patty is already here. "Hey Soul, where's Maka?"

"Well she said she's going to get Crona and bring him here with her." Soul answered. Thinking to myself why would Maka take so long to get here.

"I'll go look for her Liz, Patty lets go." I said waling out the door and down the steps thinking she's never like this to be late.

_~outside~_

"Hey Kid, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Well its just that is not like Maka to be late for anything."I said with curiosity.

"Hey do you guy's hear fighting over there!" Patty yelled pointing at the corner up ahead.

"Liz, Patty change now." I said as they became twin pistols in my hands with perfect symmetry I started running around the corner to find Maka standing in front of a pre-Kishin I could see lights slicing through the pre-Kishin. "Liz, Patty now Soul Residence!" I yelled."Death Cannon!" With a loud blast I realized that Maka ran in its firing range."Maka!" I yelled as the explosion cleared away, then I ran up to her. Maka's legs took the blast from my Death Cannon.

"Hey Kid, look there's Crona under all the rubble."Liz said changing back to human form to go help Crona."He looks badly beaten."

"Lets get them back to the Manor." I said pick up Maka on my back. Patty changed back to human form also to go help Liz.

_~Kid's Room~_

**Maka**

I woke up to find myself in a big bed wearing black pj's with two white skull's on them on each side."So Maka how do you feel?" A familiar voice said I looked to the right to find Soul sitting next to me on the bed rubbing a warm wet rag against my forehead."You took some heavy hits to your body, Maka."

"H-hey…"My throat started to sting my body began to ache."…Soul my body hurts so fucking much."I said gritting my teeth then I started to cough into my hands as I sat up."Damn… why is my… chest hurting …so much." I coughed harder into my hands.

"Maka are you alright?"Soul panicked laying me down yelling."Tsubaki, go get Professor Stein!"Then Dr. Stein walked into the room.

"I thought you would wake up an hour earlier."Stein said placing his hand on my chest and with the twist of his hand the pain stopped."There feel better now?"I nodded my head yes.

"Where's Crona?" I asked." H-how is he?"

"Crona will be fine, but on the other hand you'll be temporarily paralyzed for a while."Stein said. Then Death the Kid walked into the room. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I've got a question how on earth did you fought off that pre-Kishin without Soul?"Kid asked.

"I-I don't know all I remember was that I was pinned to the wall by its claws."I said."Then the next thing I knew I'm here in this bed, um…let's not talk about it." I sat back up I could move my feet, but my legs felt extremely heavy.

"Maka y-you should rest first o-ok."Crona said walking into the room."I-I'm sorry i-its my fault."Crona started to cry.

"We'll let you two talk this out alone."Kid said waling out the door with everyone else.

"Crona, its not your fault its mine I should've sensed the pre-Kishin earlier."Saying that made Crona bury his face into my shoulders, tears started to steam down my sweaty back."Crona, please stop crying, I'm fine I just need to start walking and I'll be normal again."

"But, but you can't walk and,and i-its all my fault!"Crona tried to gasp for air but still cried. Then I leaned over pressing my lips against his to drown out his cries. Pulling away looking at Crona who looked shocked.

"I'll be fine ok Crona."I smiled. Crona then thrust his arms around me pull me closer to him hugging me."Crona?"

"I'm still sorry because I didn't protect you like I promised."Crona whispered in my ear.

**Crona**

Holding Maka close to me was one of my favorite moments so I squeezed her tighter, but remembering that the black blood makes me stronger than most people so I stopped when Maka started to cough."S-sorry Maka." I apologized.

"It's ok, but I don't want to stay at Kid's." Maka said."Can you help me stand up?"

"But Professor Stein says that you'll be paralyzed for a while." I said.

"Yeah well I can feel my legs a little bit." Maka said.

"Ok, but where are you going to stay?"I asked stupidly.

"My apartment silly, you can stay on the couch if you like."Maka said smiling. I nodded my head yes and Maka threw her yellow hoodie over the black pj shirt then I slid on her pink torn jeans over the black pj pants doing that made my face turn red then I helped put on her black and white boots she wears a lot.

"Ok Maka are you ready?"I asked

"Yep, I'm ready to go."She smiled. So I threw one of her arms around my neck and carefully got her off the bed. As we stood up Maka's legs began to shake

"Maka are you sure you're ok?"I asked

"Y-yeah I must've gotten hit real good by Kid's Death Cannon."Maka Said. The we heard the sound of a door opening then shutting."What happened to my Maka!"The sound of the Death Scythe named Spirit yelled."Oh great, um… now what?"Maka asked. Then I picked up Maka on my back walking to the balcony."What are you doing?"Maka asked.

"I-I can fly you home Maka." I said as my face turned red."Hold on tight around my waist so you don't fall off." I looked at Maka staring at her pretty green eyes."Ragnorak."

_~outside~_

**Maka**

Then the next thing I knew two black wings grew out of Crona."Maka hang on tight."Crona said before I knew it we were flying through the air. Then we started to get lower I could see the apartment. As we flew through the air Crona's hair started to blow into my face I love the smell of the shampoo Crona uses."Maka we're here."Crona announced.

_~Living room~_

With me on Crona's back we walked into the living room."Hey Crona lets sleep on the couch there's two pillows on my bed and of course a blanket."I said as Crona sat me on the couch.

"I'll go get them then o-ok Maka." Crona said as I nodded my head and smiled at him. He came back a minute later. "Here Maka h-here's a pillow." He said sitting on the other side. I laid down on the couch, throwing the blanket over us Crona yawned something."Good night Maka." Then I started to think this was a rough day for us.

**Commentary with Boondox and Jester Jizm.**

**Boondox:"We are on a roll."**

**Jester Jizm:"Yeah I did all the work."**

**Boondox:"Fuck you bitch"(Punches Jester out like a light)**

**Boondox:"Give me some idea's for the next chapter see ya dwags!"  
><strong>


	3. Snow Storm

**Chapter Three**

**Giant Snowstorm**

**Crona's Warmth?**

_~Living room~_

**Maka**

The next morning I woke up and noticed that Crona was now laying next to me on the couch with his face snuggled to my neck his warm breath breathing on me. Then he started to moan and stretch opening his eye rubbing the other."Good morning Crona." I smiled at him and to Crona's surprise he fell off the couch.

"I'm, I'm sorry."Crona said panicking hoping I wasn't mad at him. Then Soul walked into the living room

"Maka what are you doing here?"He asked.

"Because I live here Soul." I said sitting up."Man I'm hungry." I looked at Soul again."Here give me a hand." I said holding out my hand. Then Soul grabbed my hand pulling me up I walked towards my bedroom stumbling realizing legs are still weak but I can still walk.

"Hey at least you can walk a little."Soul said.

"Yeah but my legs still feel a little numb."I said."I'm going to go take a bath." Walking into my room grabbing a pair of clothes and went to the bathroom.

_~Bathroom~_

Walking into the bathroom I sat on the side of the tub and started to remove my boots, my torn pink jeans, and the yellow hoodie under it all was Kid's black pjs. I started the water for the bath, thinking the fun me and Crona had on his birthday in his room. Then I could feel my face turn red by just remembering about that night. I unbuttoned the black shirt removing it and sliding of the black pants then getting into the bathtub and grabbed the shampoo to wash.

_~Living room~_

**Crona**

"Maka are you cooking pancakes they smell good."Soul said walking into the kitchen."Oh, Crona it's you I thought you were Maka."

"I-it's ok."I said looking down at my pancakes that I'm cooking then I looked up."But I am making pancakes."

"Cool."Soul grinned."Are they one I'm starving!"

"Oh, um… y-yeah." I said setting the pancakes on the table."Maka taught me how to make them."

"Well they look good let's dig in."Soul grinned even wider.

"I don't think I'm hungry." I said watching Soul eat his pancakes.

"Hey, Crona just eat something."Soul said."It's not good for you going hungry."

"Who gives a damn! Just feed me already!"Ragnorak yelled pulling my hair.

"Ow, stop it, that hurts, get off me!" I yelled until he stopped."I'm going to the bathroom."

_~Bathroom~_

**Maka**

_Now that I think about it I guess that I have feelings for him_ I thought to myself."I think I smell pancakes."I said getting out of the tub. As I got out of the bath the door opened and I ran into Crona slipping on the wet floor with me on top of Crona. Then I realized that Crona's face became red.

"M-Maka I,I…"Crona was to shock to speak that he couldn't breath. I got off of Crona quickly I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me."I'm, I'm s-sorry I,I forgot you were in the bathroom."Crona cried in Mr. Corner covering his eyes with his hands.

"Crona it's ok, it was an accident you didn't mean it."I said quickly to him, but I just looked at him looking like he saw a ghost."Here then."I pulled out my book and bumped his head slowly with it."Better?"Crona just slow nodded his head."I'm going to get dressed now ok." Crona must've understood because we both stood up and before Crona knew it I had pressed my lips against his. Then I could feel Crona kissing back holding me close. As I pulled away I looked at Crona to see his reaction. I could see a small, but yet happy smile on his face.

"Um… I'll just go now."Crona said backing out of the door.

_~Living room~_

**Crona**

_What was happening? My heart feels like it's going to explode._ Then two skinny arms wrapped around my waist I could tell that they where Maka's as she pulled me closer making my face become red."Crona it's supposed to be really cold today." She said holding me tighter to her body."I'll be right back I'll bring you a scarf and a jacket." She said as she lets go of her hold of me, I wished that moment would last forever.

"O-ok." I said looking down at my feet.

"Crona are you ok?" Maka asked.

"Oh, um… y-yeah." I said looking at Maka in the eyes making my face become a different shade of red.

"Hey Crona, how do you feel about riding on my bike with Maka and I?" Soul asked.

"I don't know how to ride a bike."I said."I don't think I can deal with this."

"Here Crona, here's a scarf and a jacket."Maka said walking out of her room handing me a black and silver scarf and a dark purple jacket.

"Thank you Maka."I said trying to smile.

"Come on, let's go." Soul said opening the front door walking out.

_~Outside~_

**Maka**

"I-it's cold out here." Crona shivered. I wrapped my scarf I was wearing around him.

"Is that better?"I asked.

"Y-yes but aren't you c-cold, Maka?"Crona asked me

"It's ok I'll be sitting between you and soul so you two will keep me warm."I smiled at Crona. As we got on I noticed that Crona hesitated getting on the motorcycle and when he finally did I wrapped his arms around my waist."Ready to go Crona?"I asked him.

"Ok I'm ready."Crona said quietly then we rode off, on the way it started to snow lightly.

_~Stein's Classroom~_

**Crona**

"Hey Crona, have you ever heard of Christmas?"Maka asked seeming that Stein was late to class to teach.

"No."I answered quickly to her.

"It's a holiday when we get two weeks off of school."Maka explained."Plus a man named Santa Claus comes to your home to bring presents for all the good kids while all the bad kids gets coal."

"When is this holiday?" I asked trying not to sound to egger.

"It's December twenty-fifth."Maka smiled."Today is December second, so in twenty-three days it'll be Christmas."

Attention, Attention students we will be having our annual DWMA Christmas Pajama Lock in Party on the fourteenth of December."Lord Death said on the intercom." By the way be careful on the way home it's snowing heavily outside."

_~DWMA Front Doors Inside~_

**Maka**

As me and Crona walked to the front door's we stopped at my locker and grabbed our jackets and scarves to bundle up for the weather."Ready to go then Crona?" He nodded his head yes.

"Hey Maka, Crona do you guys want a ride home to the apartment."Soul asked.

"No, Crona and I decided to walk home on the way we're going to buy some hot chocolate."I said to Soul.

"Alright, but try to get home before dark ok, Maka." Soul said.

**Third Person**

Maka and Crona walked out into the snow as they walked down the stairs they ran into Tsubaki and Black*Star."Hello Maka, hello Crona." Tsubaki smiled greeting them."How are you two?"

"Good so far."Maka answered."We're going to get some hot chocolate on the way home."She smiled."Want to come and join us?"

"Sure, do you want to come Black*Star?"Tsubaki asked.

"No, you go on I'm getting a ride from Soul, Yahoo!"Black*Star announced.

"Ok, if you're sure."Tsubaki said. Then she walked off with Maka and Crona down the rest of the stairs and went straight to a café and ordered three hot chocolate drinks.

"Hey Crona, have you ever had hot chocolate before?"Maka asked.

"Oh… n-no I,I haven't" Crona said taking a sip of it."But it tastes really good."

"Yo, you kids should head home I don't want you to get snowed in."The Clerk said.

When the three paid for their drinks they walked outside and started for Maka's apartment as it started to become a blizzard. Crona, Maka, and Tsubaki ran into an abandoned building to take cover when they got inside a giant pile of snow collapsed landing on them in a small tight space trapping them under it in a small cave."Crona, Tsubaki are you two ok?"Maka yelled.

"Yeah I'm ok."Tsubaki said.

"I, I can't deal with this I'm really c-cold."Crona whined.

"I guess we're stuck under all this snow."Maka said, but she then realized her right leg is stuck under a ton of snow."M-my leg it's stuck."Maka said as she tried to pull her leg out then she had started to scream in pain.

"Maka, please calm down."Tsubaki said holding Maka's hands to stop her."Take some deep breaths."Maka did as she was told. Then Crona thought of an idea and grabbed Ragnorak in sword form.

"Are we going to cut off the stupid cow's leg off!"Ragnorak yelled in excitement.

"N-no, I'm going to cut her leg out from under the snow."Crona said.

**Maka**

"Crona, you think you can get my leg out from under the snow?"I asked with hope and fear in my voice.

"Yes I, I do."Crona said quietly getting closer to my face then he press his lips against mine as he pulled away he started to cut my leg out from under the snow. What felt like forever Crona had finally got my leg out from under the snow. Tsubaki crawled to my foot examining it.

"Does this hurt?"Tsubaki asked as she lifted my foot on her knee.

"Ow, ow yes that hurts." Saying that startled Crona."I'll be fine once we get out of here."Looking at Crona."You're a really nice person Crona."

"Thank you Maka."Crona said his face becoming hot red holding my closer warming my body from the cold snow.

**Commentary with Boondox and Jester Jizm.**

**Boondox:"I've got an idea all of my readers out there I want you to wright a review and vote should Crona be a Guy or a Girl."**

**Jester Jizm:"What that's stupid!"**

**Boondox:"**Shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is!"****

**Jester Jizm:"But she's your mother to."**

**Boondox:"I'm your step-bro remember!"**

**Jester Jizm:"(Silents..)**

**Boondox:"And all of my readers I want you to review how my story is doing so far."**


End file.
